


Saturday Sun

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Omega Eileen Leahy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: During the Fourth of July parade Dean runs across a delicious scent that sticks with him. Soon he discovers he’s scent bonded to a stranger and now longs for a person he’s never met. Will he be able to find the object of his pining with only a scent to go on?





	Saturday Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was written partially while I was listening to "Saturday Sun" by Vance Joy, so that's where the title came from.

The afternoon is hot and Dean is packed into the crowd of people like sardines in a can. It’s uncomfortable, particularly with the sun beating down over head but honestly, it’s to be expected. After all, it’s the fourth of July and everyone is waiting with bated breath for the parade to start, knowing that after the parade there will be the city wide barbeque and then fireworks much later on. Sam is packed in next to him along with Eileen and the scents of the two of them mingle and blend with those of the crowd. The way everyone is all packed together, it’s something of a scent nightmare and impossible to tell who’s who. Of course, in all the scents, Dean keeps catching hints of one that peaks his interest – it hints of book pages and the scent in the air before a rainstorm, but Dean can’t tell who it is. There’s so many people packed along the busy sidewalk that it could be anyone within a block of him. So Dean just settles in to enjoy the wisps of it while he waits for the parade.

Of course, the parade starts and Dean quickly forgets the scent except for the brief moments when it wafts by his nose again. It’s not a big deal. They catch candy and take pamphlets from the parade participants and when it’s over, he and Sam and Eileen make their way to the town green for the barbeque along with the masses of people. When he’s walking the scent comes to him quite strongly – whoever it is must be nearby, and while Dean looks at all those near him, he can’t really tell who. It could be the pretty brunette with the picnic basket or the busty red head wearing the yellow sundress or it could be the blue eyed man with five o’clock shadow and the mussed bedhead. Dean doesn’t know and he’s not about to shove his nose up into someone else’s business over a good scent. He’s not one of those omegas. He grins when he catches the blue eyed dude looking at him and they share a companionable nod, however, the crowd jostles and carries him away in a different direction. Dean doesn’t think much of it. By the time they reach the barbeque, the scent is gone and while Dean misses it, it’s not a big deal.

He doesn’t think of it again while he’s chowing down on burgers and corn on the cob and baked beans. He also doesn’t think of it when he’s sitting on a blanket next to Sam and Eileen watching the fireworks and drinking beer that night. He doesn’t think of it crawling through traffic in Baby as they leave the city park and head towards home. It doesn’t come back to him until he’s under the blankets of his bed. Then, in the dark of the room, he remembers the scent. The book pages and the rain and something with a sharp edge like finely aged bourbon. He remembers how it teased his nose and filled him with a subtle comfort like the warmth of home. Blinking, Dean tries to push the thought away. Yeah, it was a good scent but that’s all it was; the scent of a stranger on a warm summer’s day. It didn’t mean anything.

***

Except that it did mean something. As the days pass him by, Dean remembers the scent. He thinks about it from underneath a car during a brake job at Bobby’s shop. He remembers when he’s in the grocery store picking up a loaf of bread and a gallon of milk. He even remembers it in The Roadhouse while he’s trying to pick up a friend for the evening. Every time he thinks of it, his chest aches with tension and he feels… lost. When he’s alone, Dean rubs the space over his heart and thinks to himself ‘ _What the hell?’_ because it shouldn’t mean a damn thing to him. Except that it does. It means something and now Dean aches for a person he never met. His mind goes crazy trying to remember the people around him. Beyond the few he saw as he walked to the green, Dean can’t really bring to mind any faces of those around him. In short, his life goes from being pretty damn great to sucky almost overnight.

In true Dean fashion, he tries to hide the fact that he’s secretly miserable from the people around him. It’s easy when he’s at work; generally he’s too busy to really think about the phantom scent. It’s when he’s not at work that it becomes an issue but in truth, there are only two people he has to really hide this from and they are Sam and Eileen. Sam, for his part, doesn’t seem to notice that there’s anything different about him, much to Dean’s relief.

Unfortunately, Eileen is a little more observant than her mate is. It comes out when Dean is having lunch with just Eileen on a Saturday afternoon. They are sitting across from each other in the sunny kitchen at Sam and Eileen’s house. Sam is out at the farmer’s market shopping for produce or whatever the hell he does there while the two of them hang out.

“What’s with you lately, Dean?” Eileen asks without preamble. She’s never been one to pull her punches.

Dean decides to play dumb. He signs his answer back to her to keep his hands busy. “What do you mean?”

Eileen lets out a weighty sigh and rolls her eyes. “I mean what’s wrong? You aren’t yourself. You seem distracted and when you think no one is looking, you rub your chest. Are you sick?” Her hands are a flurry of motion when she speaks to him. It shows how upset she is that he might be sick.

Dean sighs, letting the tension out of his shoulders. Sure, he’s an asshole pretty much all the time, but he’s not the kind of dick that would lie to her in the face of her concern, even if he doesn’t want it. “No, I’m not sick.”

“Then what?”

Dean sighs again. How does he explain this? “You remember the parade on the Fourth of July?”

“Of course. It was a good day.” She pauses and looks at him shrewdly. “I thought we had fun.”

“We did, I swear. It’s just…” Dean squirms in his chair, wishing he could avoid the truth. If he tells Eileen, she’s going to tell Sam and then he’s going to want to talk about it. “While we were there, I smelled someone. Someone good… and now I can’t forget that scent.”

Eileen’s lips drop open in shock and understanding. “You scent bonded a stranger?”

“I know.” Dean slumps in his chair and picks at his food for a long moment before he puts his fork down to sign to her again. “How does that even happen? I never even saw the person but I… I miss them. It makes my heart ache.”

Eileen’s features draw into a look of sympathy. “Dean, we have to find them.”

“How?” It’s the question he’s been asking himself all this time. How does he find someone when all he knows about them is their scent?

“I don’t know.” Eileen shrugs before reaching out to pat his hand. “But if you are suffering then they are too. A scent bond goes both ways.”

“You’re right.” Dean hadn’t thought of that before now. If he’s miserable for an unknown scent, then somewhere, someone else is miserable missing him. “But that still doesn’t answer how.”

Eileen grinned at him. “We will figure something out.”

Dean wished he didn’t think that sounded ominous.

***

True to her promise, Eileen started trying to find the person with only a scent to go on. Moreover, she recruited both Sam and Charlie to help. Charlie insisted on hitting the internet and searching through message boards and Reddit and what the hell ever it is that Charlie does. Sam dragged Dean out to all the community events that he could find. They went to farmer’s markets, town hall debates, and even a few churches looking for the scent. They didn’t live in a big city, after all, and Sam figured that at some point, they would cross paths with the mystery scent. Weeks went by with no luck.

“You’d think a scent bond would fade by now.” Dean groused one day after leaving a book club meeting at the library with Sam in tow.

“You would… unless the person was your true mate. Then the scent bond wouldn’t fade.” Sam pointed out.

Dean sighed. “It would be just my luck to find my mate and never see them.” He’d never believed in true mates before this point but the ache in his chest wouldn’t ease and the pain was making him a believer. “What if I never find them, Sammy?”

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder. “This isn’t a big town. It’s only a matter of time.”

***

Dean tried not to get his hopes up as he was dragged here and there by his good intentioned family and friends. Still, two months went by without even a hint of the scent, which was still as fresh in his mind as it was the day that he first smelled it. Dean had spent all day with Sammy out at the city park, at first just walking the paths and seeing who was there right up until Dean couldn’t take it anymore and had stomped off to go fish in the city fishing pond. By the time he’d been coaxed away from the water by Eileen, the sun had begun to set and the park was mostly empty. Another fruitless day had Dean feeling down as he poured himself a glass of bourbon and flopped into his favorite chair to watch the news. He’d not been a bourbon man until he’d smelled the scent and now he drank it because it brought the smell back to him. It was both a comfort and a burden.

He sipped the expensive liquor in his glass, his eyes on the amber color of it as he tried not to think about an entire lifetime of missing someone he’d never met before. His thoughts were interrupted by loud pounding on his door. Dean lay his glass aside and went to check who it was.

Sam and Eileen stood on his doorstep, both looking wild eyed and smiling widely. “We found it!” Eileen said as she shoved a page of newsprint into his chest.

“What? You found what?” Dean took the paper, which crumbled in his fingers.

“Your mate! Read it!” Sam said, pushing his way into the door.

Dean scowled at the both of them but looked to the page, which had a section that had been outlined in thick black ink. He read:

_Wanted: A person who smells of leather, apricot, and honey who also attended the Fourth of July Parade. Serious inquiries only._

Dean looked from Sam to Eileen, completely speechless. “Are you serious?”

“They are looking for you!” Eileen said as she grabbed Dean’s arm into an impulsive hug.

“I don’t know why we didn’t think of the paper.” Sam said as he hugged Dean’s other side. “All you need to do is call the number.”

“What if it’s not them?” Dean said, blinking at the newspaper in his hands. If one had to describe his scent, apricot, honey, and leather would probably do it.

“Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Who else would be looking for someone who smelled like you from the Fourth of July parade. This is kismet. Call them.”

Dean looked from Sam to Eileen to the paper again before he sighed. “Alright. I’ll call them. Tomorrow. It’s late.”

“Fine, but you have to call. I’m not going to let this go.” Sam promised.

“Alright, I get it Sammy. Just… let me sleep on it tonight and I’ll call tomorrow.”

Sam and Eileen took him at his word and went back home. Dean finished his bourbon and then went to bed, all the while thinking of the weird newspaper ad. _What if it wasn’t them?_ But the thing that really kept him from sleeping that night was another thought. _What if it was?_

***

Dean waited until midmorning before he sat in his favorite chair and called the number. His heart was beating into his throat as he listened to the phone ring. What if they didn’t answer?

“Hello?” The voice was low and gravelly.

Dean jumped. “Yes… hello...”

There was a beat of silence. “Can I help you?”

Dean felt his cheeks heat and then said in a rush. “Yeah, um… you placed the ad in the paper? About the parade?”

“I did.” The man on the other line wasn’t giving him much to work with. In fact, he sounded wary.

“Look man, I think I’m who you are looking for. From the parade. We scent bonded there.” Dean pressed a hand to the center of his chest, willing his heart to slow down.

“I see. I … think we should meet in person, then.”

“Yeah, okay that makes sense.” Now that he had an end to this mess in site, Dean found he wasn’t willing to let it go. “Tell me where and I’ll be there. Today, okay? Let’s meet today.”

“Would you feel alright coming to my house?”

“Yeah, Man, whatever you say. I just… I just want this to be over. The waiting and the longing. You know what I mean?” Dean stood up and began to prepare to leave the house.

“I understand. The last few months have been trying.” The voice on the line sounded so serious. Dean wondered if it had been as bad for him as it had for Dean.

“Tell me where to go and I’m on the way.” Dean grabbed his keys and stepped into his shoes.

The voice rattled off an address that Dean scribbled into the margin of the paper with the ad on it. There was a beat of silence, and then, “My name is Castiel.”

Dean chuckled that they’d waited so long for pleasantries. “Nice to meet you Cas, I’m Dean.”

“Dean.” There was another little silence. “I’ll see you soon, Dean.”

“Yeah, I’m on the way.”  Dean hung up and headed out the door.

***

The house he pulled up to was white with green shutters and a tidy yard. It wasn’t large but it was situated in a middle class neighborhood not too far from Dean’s house. It was strange that they’d been so close to each other all this time. Dean parked his Baby behind a very old Lincoln Continental and headed towards the door. He knocked and waited at the door, hearing footsteps from in the house until it opened. The alpha in front of him was close to his height and had messy dark brown hair, blue eyes and a five o’clock shadow that clearly was perpetual. Dean remembered seeing him the day of the parade. However, the moment that door opened, the scent that had haunted him for all this time flooded over Dean’s senses. Dean stepped into his space and shoved his nose into the man’s neck. He couldn’t help it, once he smelled the book pages, the rain and that telling hint of bourbon; he’d lost all control of himself and had to pull it in. He feels a subtle trickle of warmth between his thighs but ignores it for the comfort of having the scent so close to him.

The alpha, Castiel, froze when Dean stepped so close but he allowed it. They stood there in the doorway like that for some time, both of them just scenting the other. Dean could feel the whisper of Castiel’s breath against the side of his head as he scented the man. Dean had no idea how long it lasted, but it was long enough that he felt kind of awkward when he stepped back from Castiel. “Um, sorry about that. It’s been a long few months.” Dean said as he self-consciously scratched the back of his neck.

Castiel gave him a nod. “I understand, it’s been a long and trying time for me too. Would you like to come in?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean said as he stepped into the man’s tidy living room and looked around. It wasn’t fancy but felt comfortable. Castiel motioned him to one of the chairs and Dean stepped into the room gratefully. He sat down while looking at his host, really looking at him. He was dressed in khaki pants and a button down shirt, which lent him an air of formality that Dean lacked about his person. He found himself wondering what sort of man he’d found himself accidentally scent bonded and mated to. Castiel took a seat in the easy chair next to Dean’s and turned to him. They sat there, staring at each other for a long moment.

Dean eventually grew uncomfortable with the staring and finally broke the silence. “I missed you, you know. I mean, I don’t know you but after I smelled you, I missed you.”

Castiel smiled slowly at him. “I understand. For what it’s worth, I missed you too.”

“My brother thinks we are true mates… because the scent bond lasted so long.” Dean blurted out, still finding himself nervous.

Castiel blinked once and then nodded, his blue eyes warm and shining. “I would agree with your brother. A scent bond should have faded out by now. Ours is still going strong.”

“It is.” Dean shifted in his seat and leaned over the arm of the chair towards Castiel. He found that he wanted to touch the alpha and to be close to him, he itched for it. “I have so many questions, Cas. I want to know all about you.”

Castiel looked down at his hands then slowly his eyes came back to Dean. “I’m afraid I’m not very interesting. I’m a CPA with my own practice…it’s not very exciting.”

“That’s okay man, I’m a mechanic and I live by myself not too far from here. You don’t have to be interesting. I just know you are mine. That’s what matters, right?”

“Right.” Castiel agreed with that slow smile on his lips again. He shifted in his chair towards Dean. “I looked for you all over town. I drove my brother crazy trying to find you.”

Dean laughed. “My brother, sister in law, and best friend have all been helping me look. It’s funny we didn’t think of putting an ad in the paper.”

Castiel laughed softly. “It was a last ditch effort on my part. I felt like I was going crazy with longing and loss.”

“I’m glad you did.” Dean said, reaching out to touch Castiel’s hand with his fingers lightly. He was surprised when the alpha turned his hand over, receptive to the touch. Dean slid his fingers into Castiel’s palm and soon they were holding hands. It’s sweet and warm and Dean finds that with the scent of his accidental mate surrounding him, he likes it very much. In fact, he finds himself wishing that they were closer together.

Castiel looks at Dean and then looks at their joined hands, his smile widening when he sees the way that they touch. “I’ve spent so long imagining what I’d do if I finally met you.”

“Yeah.” Dean said with a grin, winking at Cas. “Was clothing optional?”

Castiel’s cheeks color immediately and he chokes a little before he looks away. “Sometimes.”

“Good to know man. I had those thoughts. I mean… we are true mates. That’s got to count for something.” Dean said, sliding forward in his chair and angling himself towards Castiel until their knees touch. “I mean… in terms of time. We may have just met but we know we are compatible. At least, biology thinks we are.”

“Indeed.” Castiel arches one eyebrow at Dean, which makes something heady like electricity tingle down Dean’s spine. “You change tracks quickly, don’t you?”

“I… sometimes, yeah, I do. I’m not one of those traditional omegas. I like to have a good time and you know, you are my mate, I should be having a good time with you.” Dean feels confidence surging in his blood as he looks at Castiel. The guy is smoking hot and his mate. “If you want to… of course.”

Castiel looks at Dean for a long time with red climbing up his cheeks, almost as if he isn’t sure what to make of him. Then he smiles, slowly and sweetly, the expression holding both a touch of awkwardness and a delightful thrill of heat. “I… normally I wouldn’t, but the scent of you does something to me. I find that I want to taste your lips. They look so soft.”

Dean slides from his chair and settles himself quickly into Castiel’s lap, his arms wrapping slowly around his neck. “Don’t hold back on my account. I’ve been able to think of nothing but your scent since I smelled it.”

Castiel bites his lip as he looks up at Dean, worrying the skin between his teeth with indecision before he lets it go and draws Dean very deliberately down. Their lips touch together. Castiel’s mouth is warm and despite looking a little chapped, his lips are soft. The kiss is a gentle press until Dean tilts his head just so and fits their lips together. Castiel’s part on a gasp and suddenly Dean can taste him. It’s a little bit like being struck by lightning, hot and compelling. He pushes his tongue into Castiel’s mouth on a moan, soaking up his flavor and Castiel’s arms come around his waist and hold him tight. What little restraint Dean had been using evaporates and he lets himself go, attacking Castiel’s tongue with his own in a flurry of heat and motion. Castiel, for his part, doesn’t sit idly by and his tongue moves against Dean’s in a perfect counterpoint, the kiss blossoming fire in mere seconds.

Castiel’s hands smooth over Dean’s spine, sliding up and down while they kiss once, then they fix on the hem of his shirts and slide under. The heat of his palms against Dean’s bare back sear his skin and drive a thick moan from him that is swallowed up into Castiel’s mouth. Not to be outdone, Dean reaches for Castiel’s buttons and begins to open them one at a time, fully intent on exposing more of his mate’s body. The alpha is on board with this and immediately divests Dean of his flannel and then his t-shirt just as Dean shoves Castiel’s shirt over his shoulders. They both stop kissing to wrestle out of the cloth but Dean takes it a step further and jumps up from Castiel’s lap so he can open his pants and shove them down. He toes clumsily out of his boots and almost makes a header into the floor with his pants around his ankles when Castiel’s hands hold him upright by his hips. The alpha’s eyes are bright and hot as they fix on him, his gaze climbing over all the bare skin as Dean pulls off his socks and stands before him, completely naked.

“Like what you see, Alpha?” Dean asks as he reaches for Castiel again, this time pulling him up out of his chair.

“Very much so.” Castiel answers as he slowly stands. His cock stands at attention, tenting the fabric of his khaki pants. He makes no move to hide it. “You are gorgeous Dean. I’m a very lucky man.”

“Back at you.” Dean presses the palm of his hand over the shape of Castiel’s cock and grins when the alpha moans and arches into the touch. “Show me to your bedroom.”

Castiel’s hand grips Dean’s to pull him away and then he leads Dean from the living room up the stairs. Dean has a brief second to take in the modest bedroom that Castiel takes him too before he twists from the alpha’s grip and lowers himself down to the bed on his hands and his knees. He rolls his hips back and up, deliberately presenting his very slick ass for the alpha’s pleasure.

Castiel moans behind him and his hands attack his pants; in a flurry of motion Cas gets himself fully naked before he simply falls onto Dean. Dean has a brief second to take in the full glory of the alpha’s cock, hard and leaking for him, before the alpha curves his body over Dean, his hands coming to rest on Dean’s hips.

“I’ve never needed anything the way I need you right now.” The alpha’s voice buzzes in his ear before his teeth close over Dean’s earlobe.

Dean rolls his hips back once, rubbing himself on the hard shape of Castiel’s cock, which now lies nudging between his cheeks and rolls over his wet hole when they move. “You have me, Cas.”

Cas lets go of one of Dean’s hips and his fingers nudge against his hole, two of them pressing into the heat, clearly testing his readiness. Dean’s been leaking slick since he first scented Cas at the door, he’s beyond wet and open for his alpha now. Still, Cas seems to like touching him because he plunges his fingers in and out of Dean’s wetness, making obscene noises in the room while he massages Dean’s prostate. Dean’s whole body shivers with want until he simply can’t take it anymore. “Please Alpha… I need.”

The fingers withdraw from Dean and are replaced by something much larger and in the next breath, Dean is gloriously stretched to full on Cas’s thick cock. It draws a moan from his mouth that is long and drawn out, lasting through the duration of the first thrust of those glorious hips inside of him. It’s been a long time for Dean, he found he couldn’t take someone else home while he was yearning for the scent so he’s been without sex since he first smelled Cas. His body now makes up for that lack with enthusiasm to the knotting he’s about to receive. He thrusts his hips back after almost no time at all, willing Cas to start fucking him in earnest.

It’s a command the alpha is willing to receive because with a hard thrust, he begins to move, his hips moving against Dean’s in a rhythm that is hard and steady. There’s no rush to it, the ebb and flow of his hips create a rhythm that satisfies something deep seated inside of Dean and he matches it, meeting every thrust with the back swing of his hips, driving Cas in deeper. Castiel’s lips fix to the back of his shoulder and then the back of his neck, his lips and tongue moving over Dean’s flesh as his body moves inside of Dean, creating a perfect counterpoint of longing upon his skin. It’s hot and needy but not quite as frantic as Dean feels with his heart hammering against his chest and his own cock leaking precum thickly as they move together. Then Castiel’s hand wraps around Dean’s cock and Dean howls his pleasure, his own hips thrusting into that hand then back into Cas’s body in perfect rhythm. It takes a startlingly short amount of time before Dean’s orgasm explodes across his senses, driving a scream from his lips as he pours himself out into Cas’s hand. Castiel thrusts into him fast and hard a few times more and then Dean can feel the alpha come inside his body in hot, wet pulses as his knot catches on Dean’s rim and locks them together tightly. They collapse down onto the bed together, the alpha sheltering Dean beneath his form.

There’s no telling how long they lay there like that, both of them cooling down as they catch their breath. Cas slowly moves so that he’s curled up at Dean’s back, making Dean the little spoon as they lie together, however Dean can’t really bring himself to mind. Castiel’s arms wrap around his chest and bring his back so that it’s pressing against the alpha’s chest. It’s kind of perfect and after so long without, Dean is in no hurry to move.

“That was incredible.” Castiel’s voice is a warm, gravely buzz against his back.

Dean smiles to himself and tosses a look over his shoulder to the alpha behind him. “Yeah, it was. I think this mateship is off to a good start.”

Castiel threaded his fingers with Dean’s. “I would agree. I’m a very lucky man indeed.”

It might not have been the most traditional way to start a mating but Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. He wasn’t a traditional omega and he wasn’t going to start being one now. It seemed Castiel accepted that about him and that was perfect. Of course, the amazing sex they’d just had didn’t hurt either. “Here’s to a long happy life between us.”

Castiel surged forward pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. The touch held all that promise along with warmth and maybe even a little touch of love. “Indeed.”


End file.
